


Not a Word

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005), The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You and your boyfriends enjoy some quality time together.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You, Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Not a Word

“I swear, between living with the two of you and me never leaving the house, I could go a whole day without hearing a single word.” You joked, putting away the last clean plate. 

Brahms looked up from watching Vincent knead at a bit of wax, raising his eyebrows from behind his mask. “I talk.”

“Very rarely.” You wiped your hands off on your shirt, smiling at them. Vincent gave you a look from behind his mask, making you chuckle. You walked over to him, putting your hands on his shoulders and placing a kiss on top of his head. “My sign language is getting better, though.”

Vincent raised his hand to brush his fingertips over yours, getting wax on your skin. He smiled to himself when you make a grossed out sound and pulled back, brushing the already hardening wax off your skin. Brahms chuckled at the night as well, smiling at the two of you playing around like that.

“Maybe I should wear a wax mask like Vinny.” Brahms leaned forward, lightly poking Vincent’s mask. “It looks comfier.”

Vincent lightly swatted Brahms’ hand away, earning a sound of betrayal from Brahms. You chuckled, sitting between the two of them at the table.

“One day, I hope both of you can get comfortable enough to not wear those masks all the time.” You rested your head in your hands, spreading your legs under the table to play footsie with both of them. 

Brahms instantly captured your ankle around both of his legs, while Vincent lazily bumped his foot against yours, going back to working on his little figure. You smiled to yourself, joining in on Brahms watching Vincent work his craft. 

It became apparent that Brahms had gotten bored when he stood, standing by your side and running his hand through your hair. You didn’t think anything of it until he lightly fisted your hair and turned your head to see the tent that had formed in his pants.

“Brahmsy.” You fake chided, glancing up at him. “You brat.”

He tilted his head in an attempt to be cute, running his fingers through your hair. He remained silent, gently trailing his fingers down your neck. “You’re just so pretty.”

Vincent blew air out his nose and glanced up at the two of you, forever playfully disgusted with Brahms’ sad attempt at pick up lines. He watched as you turned in your seat, unzipping Brahms’ pants and pulling out his cock.

“I know I am.” You kissed the head, grinning up at him. “But I’m much prettier with this in my mouth, right?”

Brahms grinned behind his mask. “Yes.”

You chuckled and slowly licked up and down his shaft, enjoying how that made him shiver. Sucking the head into your mouth, you sucked on the tip while pumping the rest of him, taking your time as you sucked. 

Vincent paused from his work to watch you getting to work on Brahms, enjoying the sight of your head bobbing slowly as you started taking him deeper into your mouth. He also enjoyed the whimpers that Brahms made and how his hips instantly started jerking even though you were trying to take things slow.

Putting the wax things onto the counter, Vincent kept watching as your breath grew a bit more labored as you took Brahms’ cock as deep into your mouth as you could.

You gasped as a pair of hands gently pulled you away from Brahms, looking up at Brahms in confusion before you realized that he wasn’t the one who pulled you back. Vincent leaned over you maskless, kissing you deeply, his hair tickling your shoulders. 

Brahms whined in protest as Vincent pulled you up, kissing you deeper.

“Hey, she was working on me!” Brahms pouted as Vincent dipped you onto the table, his lips never leaving yours. 

Vincent cupped your face, slipping his tongue into your mouth as he slowly pulled off your pants. His hard cock ground on you as he rolled his hips into yours, earning a moan from you. He straightened up, continuing to grind on you for only a moment longer before he couldn’t wait anymore, pushing himself inside you. 

You gasped, arching your back off the table. Vincent put your legs over his shoulders, enjoying the sight of you squirming so beautifully on the table as he began to fuck you.

Meanwhile, Brahms was halfway between jealousy and enjoyment as he watched the two of you go at it. The voyeur in him wanted to keep watching, but the need to cum from your mouth was far more powerful.

“You’re not done with me yet!” Brahms walked around the table to your head, tapping his dick against your cheek. “You need to finish me off.”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you alone.” You tilted your head back, this new angle allowing Brahms to slide his cock all the way into the back of your throat. Brahms hissed in approval as he for once remained still, allowing Vincent’s thrusting to move your mouth up and down his length.

Vincent groaned in approval at the sight of you spread across the table, your moans muffled my Brahms’ cock. It was an incredibly erotic sound that Vincent loved to hear. Brahms was enjoying the sight of your pussy dripping onto the table as Vincent fucked you. Both men were so in love with each other and with you, and sharing like this easily made both of them want to cum.

You could barely focus on where the pleasure was coming from. Your mind was cloudy with arousal as your boyfriends used you, your body twitching and writhing beneath them. Your already poor control over your body was weakened further when Vincent started rubbing your clit, making you cry out against Brahms.

“Y-You were right.” Brahms gasped, leaning down and squeezing your breast. “You are so pretty with a cock down your throat.”

The whine that escaped you was what sent Brahms over the edge, grunting out a warning before cumming in your mouth. You whimpered as your mouth was filled with his seed, swallowing around his dick as best you could.

Vincent groaned at the sight when Brahms pulled out of your mouth, seeing your lips covered in cum and your eyes glazed in lust nearly pushing him past the tipping point. He rolled your clit in his fingers, gritting his teeth to hold himself back.

Your body shook, your voice coming out a broken moan as you clenched around him, cumming from all the overstimulation. Vincent continued thrusting into you, making sure that you had ridden out your climax before he could even think about finishing. 

When your body finally went lax against the table, Vincent leaned down and kissed you deeply, rutting into you as he finally allowed himself to cum. He groaned and licked your lips, tasting you and Brahms as he met his end, his thrusts finally slowing and finally stopping.

Brahms sat down in a chair, watching Vincent pepper kisses over your face as the two of you caught your breath. He smiled to himself, still a little winded. 

“I feel left out now.” Brahms complained as Vincent finally pulled himself off of you.

“Left out?” You giggled, sitting up. “Poor thing.”

Vincent chuckled at your teasing, leaning over and giving Brahms a peck on the mask. He signed something, and it took you a minute to remember your sign language. 

“Oh, yeah, a shower would be nice.” You got off the table, kissing both of your boys before brushing past them. “Let’s go you two.”


End file.
